Blissful Hearts
by Himuro
Summary: It's that time of year again, it's Valentine's. Everyone is happy and loving, like always, but not Harry. Harry hates Valentines & this year it's been hitting him more ever. What happens when a certain Draco Malfoy enters his life again? HPDM. Slash.


**_Blissful Hearts_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, Harry Potter, or pretty much anything. This is for entertainment only, not profit. Don't sue me.

**Genre:** Romance/General & a hint of angst.  
**Pairings: **Draco/Harry with mentions of Ron/Hermione.  
_**Warnings:**__ This contains Slash - male on male action. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that. It also has mentions of self-harm and OOC. _**  
**

**A/N:** Okay, I'll be honest. This story was originally going to be my Xmas fic...but I never finished it in time. So, I decided to change it a bit and make it a Valentine's one instead of waiting for Christmas to post it.  
This is also completely un-beta'd and I am positive there are tons of mistakes (grammar issues, spelling, etc). I apologize in advance for them.

_I dedicate this story to VendettaX because I said I would try & post a story a long while ago, and have failed to do so until now! By the way, you should definitely check out her stories! _  
And with that, Read & Enjoy!

* * *

Harry looked at the Valentine decorations all throughout Hogsmeade and he sighed. He hated Valentine's Day...well, no not really, but he sure as hell disliked it. He had many reasons to dislike it though and it was mostly because he hated to be the only lonely single person when everyone else was a _couple_. His mouth filled with disgust as he thought of that word. Especially at this time of year all the _couples_ were around Hogsmeade.

_Couples_. Yes, he certainly wasn't a couple with anyone, nor did he think he would be anytime soon. His life always seemed to be either everything or nothing. In the years at Hogwarts, he had seemed to have everything. Of course not literally, but he definitely had something. He had friends at least, a girlfriend at some point, and even people who he counted as family. The Weasleys were almost family to him back then, and so were Lupin and Sirius. However, Lupin and Sirius had passed away along with many of the people during the war. The war was over two years ago and nearly everything was patched up. Even the people who had been badly affected by the war had changed and moved on with life.

Maybe everyone had, maybe everyone, except Harry. He didn't understand, he seemed to be still stuck in the past. The war, Voldemort, Death Eaters, and fighting, all of that was over. Yet only when the war was _really_ over and everything was back to "normal" again, did he realize how much that had been part of his life. Wait, part of his life? No, it was more like that had been his _whole _life, the only life he knew. The past had been his everything, and now it was over and he was left with nothing.

His life had slowly fallen apart and he didn't know what to do. He had nearly no friends, or the ones that were suppose to be, he rarely ever saw anymore. Ron and Hermione had drifted away from him slowly ever since they got together after the war. It wasn't like they would ignore him, it was more like they had their own family now and they had better things to do then worry about him. Then there was Ginny who he was suppose to be with...but it turned out during the war when Harry had left to search for Horcruxes in his seventh year, she had moved on. He didn't understand, they were suppose to be together weren't they? They were suppose to be like one of those happy lovey-dovey couples off in the streets of Hogsmeade...right? But no, they weren't, and they weren't ever going to get back together either. Ginny was now engaged to Neville. Yet now that he thought about it, he didn't really like her like that anymore anyways, but it still hurt because it just went along with everything else that went wrong in his life. And like everyone else, she seemed to have drifted off away from him too. But even if she didn't, it would have been too awkward between them to be as close as they were in their sixth year.

He had tried hard to hide his loneliness and disappointment every year during Valentine's Day, but he guessed this year was going to be one time too many.

Harry ducked into the small pub, The Three Broomsticks, and sat down at the bar. He looked up as the owner, Madam Rosmerta, walked toward him, "What may I get you my dear?"

"Two firewhisky's please."

She nodded, turned around, grabbed two firewhiskys, and handed it to Harry before moving on to her other customers.

He sipped at his firewhisky and lost himself in his thoughts. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but lately he had been drinking too much. Maybe it was the fact that Valentine's was so close and he needed to drown his lonely misery in alcohol, or maybe he was just becoming a downright alcoholic. Both reasons were bad either way, but he didn't know what else there was to do, and sometimes when he was drunk, at least he could escape everything for a while. At least, when he was drunk he didn't have to think about his little silver blade sitting at home waiting for him...

"Potter?" a familiar voice asked behind me. Said person sat down on a stool next to Harry.

The first cup of firewhisky had been downed and finished as he looked up next to him. Who he saw surprised him to no end. It was Draco Malfoy, but he was a bit different,...a bit more handsome? It looked liked he had grown a good few inches, but his hair still looked the same as it always did: gorgeous, silky, and flawless. The shirt he wore was a tight, elegant, black and grey buttoned up shirt that clearly outlined Malfoy's muscles, and along with that he wore a pair of black faded jeans that complimented his shirt. Harry couldn't help but admit that Malfoy had become seriously_ sexy_. _Oh, what the fuck? Did he just call Malfoy sexy and think of him as handsome? Damn that alcohol sure was getting to him fast._..

Draco watched as Harry seemed to be undoing him mentally with his eyes before he coughed. It seemed to have worked, at least Potter wasn't checking him out anymore, not that he minded. He knew he was irresistible to most people, but it was a little surprising that the one Harry Potter would think the same.

Harry blushed and gave a small nod, "Malfoy."

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he eyed the one empty and one full firewhisky in front of Harry.

_What was he doing here? But then again, if he wasn't here where else would he go? He had no one to go home to, so why not drink the night away? _Harry shrugged, "Drinking, Malfoy. What does it look like to you?"

Draco stared at Harry and wondered what had become of him. Right then, Harry did not look at all like the one he knew and well as much as he hated to admit to other people, _loved. _But, it's not like anyone else knew Draco had taken a secret liking to Harry Potter. Draco blinked before asking with slight disgust, "Shouldn't you be at home with your family, your friends, your _girlfriend_? It's almost Valentine's after all and you look like a fucking alcoholic."

Harry gulped down another mouthful of firewhisky before shrugging, "You can laugh all you want Malfoy, but I don't have any family or friends, and most certainly not a girlfriend. And I don't give a fuck about Valentine's."

_Potter had no family or friends? What has this world become of? And what about that Weasel-girl? _"Are you alright, Potter?" Draco asked slowly.

Harry sighed. Why did it always have to come down to how _he_ was doing? He didn't know himself, but he sure as hell felt like shit just then. He wasn't alright, but he also didn't give a damn what people thought anymore. Instead he answered, "Honestly? I don't know, Malfoy."

Draco's eyes softened and he reached inside his robe and threw down a few galleons before standing up, "Potter come with me somewhere."

Harry eyed him warily, before finishing his firewhisky and standing up next to Draco, "Where?"

Instead of answering, Draco walked out the small pub and stood outside in the snow. He held out his arm for Harry and Harry took it hesitantly before Draco apparated the both of them away.

After a jerking feeling Harry landed, still holding on to Draco tightly. He coughed and looked around, "Where are we?" It seemed like they were on a top of a hill somewhere and below was the city. He guessed it was London, but he couldn't make it out for sure.

"We're on a hill and that below us," Draco said smiling and pointing to the sources of light, "is London."

Harry looked to where Draco was pointing and smiled, _really_ smiled. He hadn't smiled like that since...well who knows how long. It was strange, the smile felt foreign on his face. It had been too long. He turned to Draco, still smiling, "It's beautiful...Draco, like yo-uhh yeah, it's beautiful."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the use of his first name, but otherwise did not comment. "I know. I always come here because it's peaceful and beautiful or just to clear my head...I'd thought you'd like it," he whispered the last part.

Harry turned back to the scenery below them. For a moment, his head seemed to have cleared of all the thoughts that had been plaguing him ever since the end of the war. For once, Harry felt like nothing mattered: the world was just Draco and him. Everything and everyone else was below them...away, harmless.

He didn't notice at first, but Draco had closed the distance between them and had wrapped his hands around his waist. Despite, how wrong it really was to have his suppose-to-be-enemy's arms wrapped around him, it felt _right_. Draco's arms' felt like they had always belonged there. Harry continued to stare down at the city light's below them, trying hard to not notice how warm Draco felt next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked softly.

"Just...just that it's peaceful and lovely here like you said," he replied, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, _Harry_," Draco practically purred at him. Harry shivered, not from the cold, but of the way Draco had said his name. He did not reply as Draco turned him around slowly away from the illuminating lights to face him.

"I want to kiss you," Draco whispered. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Draco lean into him. Their lips met and he grasped some of the blond's platinum locks. He wished the moment would've lasted forever, but of course it did not. In reality, nothing lasted forever. They pulled apart in short breaths, staring at one another for a long moment.

Harry didn't know what made him do it, but he knew he didn't belong there. He didn't really belong anywhere anymore, and being with Draco was..._wrong_. He was too messed up himself to be with anyone, so he might as well leave before he messed up someone else's life as well. Harry pulled away from Draco, his eyes sad and threatening to let loose a single tear. "I'm sorry, Draco...," he mumbled, before he broke into a run down the hill. He didn't stop running, not even when Draco shouted after him, "Harry, wait! Please, Harry!"

His heart seemed to have shattered to pieces at the pleads from Draco, but he couldn't stay. He turned and in a moment, apparated away into the night with one last glimpse of Draco staring after him with his deep grey eyes.

* * *

Harry sat down on the floor next to his couch turning the glass of firewhisky in his hand over and over not knowing exactly what he was doing. If he allowed himself to admit it, he would say that he was falling for Draco Malfoy. _What would Ron say if he knew I was falling in love of with Malfoy? _And suddenly, he visualized it as if it was real_: "The nasty little ferret?!" Ron would shout, "Of all people, Harry? He's enemy, how could you?! Bloody hell, I don't know what I ever saw in you!"_

Harry chuckled darkly knowing that if his friends were still around they would surely think he had gone insane. But then again, he was sure he was already going insane and his friends_ weren't_ around. That was the real problem. He had no one to consult to, and this decision would be made by him alone. He wanted Draco, he knew he did deep down inside even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was too fucked up and he didn't _deserve_ Draco.

Harry shook his head. _He didn't know he just didn't fucking know anymore._ His heart wasn't in it, no, his heart wasn't in _anything_ anymore. He was so lost, so confused, so alone and everyone outside in London were all laughing, loving, so _fucking happy_. He hated it, but he feared for his own sanity and that one day he might just lose it all.

Harry stared at the silver blade on the floor next to him. It was tempting, oh so fucking tempting. Just one cut and he would bleed, just one _deep_ cut and it would be over. He would be released of all the pain and misery in his life, all the hurt feelings, all the loneliness, _everything_. It would just be silver and red, _blood_ red, and then black. Silver, red, and black were much better colors then the pink, red, and white outside. He sighed, picked up the blade and pressed it against his arm, his eyes transfixed on it. It was pressed hard enough that he could feel the edge about to cut in, but not enough to actually draw blood. He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the fireplace spring to life across from him. Draco Malfoy came out and brushed the dust from his robes before he looked up to see the person he was looking for sitting beside the couch.

"Harry," he breathed sounding like he had been running.

That seemed to snap Harry out of his trance and he looked up, "Draco?"

Draco spotted the blade in Harry's hand, the wine bottle on the floor, and suddenly the pieces seemed to click together. "NO!" he yelled as he rushed over to Harry and pushed the hand holding the blade.

The blade flitted across the floor and landed by a stool near the bar. "Why, Harry, why?" Draco asked staring at Harry.

He shrugged, he didn't know. "Did you really think that hurting yourself would solve everything for you? Maybe your life isn't great--," Draco began.

"No Malfoy, you don't get it! My life isn't just "not great" it's fucked up, just like me! _You_ wouldn't understand though! You're just like every other fucking person," Harry shouted angrily cutting him off.

Draco narrowed his eyes, hurt gleaming in them, "Am I really now? Why don't you tell me exactly what I _don't _get? Tell me, Potter."

Harry was losing it, he knew it himself. His mind was confused and seemed to be whirling around. He was tired, _so so_ tired of keeping all the shit in his life to himself that he desperately wanted to tell someone. And here that someone was: Draco Malfoy practically begging (if Malfoy's begged) for him to explain what exactly was wrong with his life. But would Draco ever understand or would he be just like everyone else?

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was no longer staring at an annoyed Draco Malfoy, but one that was deeply trying to understand him. Maybe he could really change...really be different like how he felt with Draco.

"The war, it had been my whole life. The only life I knew, and when it was over, it was like I didn't have a reason for living anymore. Everyone was happy of course...everyone was glad the war was over, but a part inside me, one that no one knew, actually wished it wasn't over. I mean, no one really cared about me...hell for the first 10 years of my life I was taught that I was nothing," he stated grimly, staring at the ceiling.

"When I went to Hogwarts, well...life for once seemed to be real to me. It felt like, I was actually someone. Maybe it was just because I was the "boy-that-lived", or maybe not. But I never wanted to be famous, you know? I just wanted to be liked, to have friends, feel like people cared. Wait, you wouldn't know that. I mean if I remember correctly you thought I enjoyed being the "famous Harry Potter." And of course you already had all that." Draco winced as he recalled himself insulting Harry in his early years.

Harry shook his head, "But that doesn't really matter anymore. When I was at Hogwarts, despite that I had Voldemort looming over my head, it was the best time in my life. I had Ron and Hermione and they really were the best friends a person could ask for. Then there was Ginny, sweet loving Ginny..."

"I've loss that now," Harry said softly. Draco stared at Harry as his eyes seemed to have saddened while he was recalling his years in Hogwarts. "I don't know what to do with my life now, I don't even have a reason to _live_ anymore."

Draco didn't think about it, he just walked over to where Harry was sitting on the floor and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's hair.

"Is that so bad that I just want to leave this world now?" he said. "I mean obviously Ron and Hermione were meant to be and Ginny and I weren't. But fuck, why am I even talking about Ginny? I don't even like her like that. I'm _gay_. Which is just another reason why I've never really belonged. And everyone had someone...I never did."

"Just like now...no one would want me...I don't know what's gotten into me, but I like you. Probably more than I should. But...I don't deserve you, you can do so much better than me. _Me_, a broken shell of a man. Maybe they'll even call me "the-boy-with-a-fucked-up-life" now," he laughed out bitterly.

Draco knew he had to let Harry get it out to him, but he had never heard anyone sound as broken as Harry Potter did then. And he couldn't bare to let him continue, "Harry..._I_ care about you. _I_ want you, no one else, just you. And if anyone's not good enough, it's me. So please don't ever try to hurt yourself again."

Pathetic. That's how Harry felt as he heard Draco tell him he wanted _him_, of all people. He didn't respond, and he didn't think he needed to. Because Draco had said the right words and before long, both men fell asleep on Harry's floor, arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Harry woke up and for a moment did not remember why he had his arms wrapped around his former enemy, and why Malfoy's head was on his chest. But then, all the events from yesterday rushed into his head and he groaned softly.

At the sound of his groan, the body on top of him shifted slightly and mumbled, "Morning Harry?"

Harry did not respond right away but instead stared at the pale blond. He never noticed before how pale the blond really was, but despite his paleness he was still more handsome then anyone he knew. "You're...so pale...but so...beautiful."

Draco chuckled before raising his head and quirking a brow at the dark haired man, "I suppose I should say, thank you then. How are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged and the two males fell into a quiet silence.

"I shouldn't Draco," Harry said breaking the peaceful silence and staring up at the ceiling, "But I can't help it...I don't ever want to let you go."

His breath caught. Everything had seemed to suddenly feel very light. After a moment, he whispered, "Then...don't."

Harry shifted away slightly and stared at him, "You mean that?"

Draco frowned and pulled Harry into a tight embrace before murmuring, "Yes, Harry. I mean it, every word."

He didn't know what happened next, it was all like a blur. He just knew that before he had time to dwell on anything else, Harry was kissing him. He moaned as he felt Harry's tongue prodding his for entrance and without hesitation he allowed it. The kiss was incredible and nothing like he ever felt before. It was slow and passionate, just perfect. Draco would not object if he could kiss Harry forever and never stop. But right then, he never hated anything more than oxygen, which he desperately needed more of, and so he was forced to pull away.

They both gasped for breath before Harry smiled at him, "I never knew you were such a good kisser. And to think I could've been kissing you for all those years in Hogwarts..."

He brushed a strand of hair out of Harry's eyes and grinned, "I know. We were foolish...but we have all the time in the world now and I'm certainly not going anywhere." He said the last part like he was daring Harry to say that he had to go.

Harry smirked, and Draco could've swore he stole that from him, before pushing him onto the floor. "Draco," Harry purred seductively while licking the side of Draco's neck.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco moaned softly. Harry leaned down to kiss the soft pink lips of Draco. Their tongues' entwined together while their hands traveled up the others' shirt.

The kiss finally broke when Draco's shirt was stuck and Harry made a whining noise. He fumbled for the buttons on Draco's shirt and they made a soft "pop" as he undid them. Draco reached for the buttons on Harry's shirt as his own was being undone. Draco, out of patience, huffed slightly and ripped the shirt apart. Harry's hand reached for Draco's shirt's last button and laughed out loud.

"Inpatient now are we?"

Draco smirked and ran his hand across Harry's toned chest, "Quite. We can spend better time doing _far_ more interesting things, then popping buttons." And with that he pulled the other man closer to him, and used his knee to rub against the other man's groan causing him to whimper.

"Draco...," he managed in between moans as the blond's knee began to nudge lightly against his groan, "would that...ahh...happen to...be...fuck, yess..._sex_?"

Draco stuck his tongue out and began to lick small circles around Harry's nipples before replying in a husky voice, "Why of course, what else?" Draco stopped kneading the other man's groan and instead reached for his jeans. Pulling it off, it left only Harry's boxers, which were light grey and clearly outlined the other man's erected cock. Draco ran his hand softly over the outline of the other boys erection causing him to thrust down into Draco's hand.

"Oh Fuck...," he cried out as the other man did miracles with his hand.

"Mm...yes love, fucking you sounds _delicious_," he replied and stopped his ministrations to rip off the last remaining piece of clothing. Then he waited for Harry to readjust his position.

While Harry turned, Draco noticed Harry's eyes had turned to a darker shade of green, one filled with lust. He leaned down to kiss the brunette and at the same time circled his finger at the other man's entrance before pushing in lightly. A throaty groan came out of the other man and he pushed himself down against Draco's finger. _One, two...two fingers...that was enough._

"Draco...just go. Now...I need you now...," he rasped out in pants.

Draco nodded and lined himself up against Harry. He entered him slowly, letting the other man adjust to the sudden intrusion. It took all he had to not come right there on the spot as the other boy's tight muscles clenched around him. He moaned, "So fucking tight, so fucking good." He looked down at his lover to see how he was doing, "Harry...love, are you alright?"

Harry gasped, "Never...been better...why do you ask?" He loved the feeling of being filled, and he only loved it more because it was _Draco_ who was filling him. It was pure bliss.

Draco pulled out and slammed back in. It elicited a scream from Harry and he smirked, "_That's_ why I asked."

Harry opened his eyes and glared at Draco, or glared the best he could in his state, "Fucking bastard."

Draco pulled out before plunging back in, "Slytherin. Don't forget it, love." Harry groaned as the blond hit a spot inside him that made him forget everything with each thrust. He felt his climax slowly building in his lower regions and his heart felt like it would burst soon; he knew he couldn't last long.

The next time Draco entered Harry, Harry surprised the Slytherin by thrusting up at the same time the blond was going in. This time, it was the blond that screamed out, "_Fuck!_" The friction was amazing between them and Harry never felt anything better.

Harry smirked, "And _you_, don't forget that I'm part Slytherin too." They continued their thrusts in a glorious pattern, bringing both men to near completion.

"Come for me Harry," Draco whispered beside his ear.

And with one last thrust from Draco, he did. He came harder than he ever did in his life, and it was amazing. So much, it felt like everything had melted around him. He didn't even realize that he was screaming until he heard another voice beside him. He heard a shout of, "_Harry!_" before Draco came inside of him.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, exhausted and sated.

Harry buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck and smiled warmly. After a long moment he asked the question that had been bugging him, "Draco? It's Valentines..."

Despite that Draco had his eyes closed, he heard and felt the smile on Harry's face. "It is," he answered simply.

"And I was wondering...," Harry began hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he inquired innocently. He knew what was coming and he thought it was the sweetest thing ever, but he wanted Harry to say it on his own. A minute passed between them in silence.

"Oh fuck this! Draco, I love you so much. Words and actions can never describe how much I love you. We all know you're amazing and I'm just a nobody. But...stunningly beautiful and _perfect_, Draco Malfoy, will you have me? Will you be my Valentine?" he asked blushing furiously and looking nervous at the same time.

Draco pretended to be thinking it over, before slowly stating, "I might...I could consider it."

A flicker of hurt passed by Harry's eyes before he eyed the grin threatening to rip across the blond's face. "You arse! I thought you were seriously considering to say no to me!"

Draco laughed and kissed Harry, "Sorry, I couldn't help it, me being...a well _Malfoy_ and all. But you know you're irresistible, how can I say no?"

Harry blushed and shoved Draco away softly, "Still a prat."

Draco pouted and pulled Harry back to his chest, "I'm sorry, How about I'll make it up to you? But yes, Harry Potter I'll be your Valentine."

Harry pretended to be still offended, but he gave in when Draco started attacking his neck with soft kisses. He smiled happily, "Alright, I'll forgive you...but you better make it up to me."

Draco snuggled close to Harry and whispered, "I will, I promise...Happy Valentines, I love you Harry."

Harry grinned as he closed his eyes, his heart finally seemed to have settled. He was happy, truly happy. And what could he say? He couldn't help it, he loved Valentine's Day and he had a feeling he would for many years to come. Maybe even for the rest of his life. "Happy Valentines. And I love you too, Draco."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and slipped one of his hands between Harry's legs, massaging at the others groin softly.

Harry gasped lightly, "Draco...I was thinking--"

"What now, love?" Draco asked pretending to be annoyed as he continued his ministrations against Harry's now obvious and growing erection.

"You...should...make it...up to me now!" he shouted out the last part as Draco began to apply more pressure to his hard on. Harry moaned loudly.

Draco licked his lover's lips and smirked, "Exactly what I was thinking, love. And I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

_FIN._

**A/N: **Well, how was it? I think it was a rather cheesy on some parts...but I can't help it, these two are too cute! It's a little late, but where I'm at it's still Valentine's Day, so it's not entirely late. :P  
Comments & Feedbacks - please review and tell me! This is the first story I've posted on here and I'd love to know what you guys think of it.  
Thanks for reading.

- Xx Airbornlove


End file.
